Calwin Family World 4
"We are all family and as family, we stick together- no matter what." -Jack talking to his daughter Lola. Background The Calwin family in World 4 are a family of vampires and werewolves, also succubus. The family consists of three generations, and also contains some hybrids. They are all members of the Firelock Coven except for Lotan. Originally only Jack had joined the coven until he managed to bring back Lola and Tracy from the afterlife. Lola then met Kirk Malus, had a daughter, Louise, and then later two other children, Roland and Mason. Jack died a few months after Louise was born. Lola learned of her estranged brother, Lotan, and brought him back to rejoin the family. He too has two children, Klaus and Cassandra. Residence The family are members of the Firelock Coven, and therefore live in the coven's palace outside Otsu, Japan. Lotan, however, is not a member, and usually lives in a house in the nearby town. He also has a home in Greece, near where his imprintee Athena lives. The Firelock palace has many rooms that are usually created to fit to everybody's needs. Family Members *Jack Calwin (deceased) *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Lotan Calwin *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Klaus Calwin *Cassandra Calwin 'Jack Calwin ' Jack Calwin was a werewolf. He was married to Tracy, and was the father of Lola and Lotan, though he was originally unaware of the pair, and never met Lotan. He was tall and well-built, with tanned skin, dark blonde hair and blue eyes. In his wereform he had light silvery fur. He also had the ability of gravity manipulation which he often used offensively to attack his opponents in fights. When Jack discovered that he was a werewolf and shifted, he accidentally ended up killing his wife in the process. He was the first member of the family to join the coven, and died defending them all. 'Tracy Calwin' Tracy is a type two vampire, and is the widow of Jack. She is very beautiful, with gold-coloured eyes and long blonde hair. Her ability is aquagenism. She also has a niece, named after her - Tracy Strauss - who is also a member of the coven. Tracy was originally killed by Jack when he first shifted, but was bought back from the afterlife by him. When Jack died Tracy began grieving and now spends a lot of time cleaning and doing housework to distract herself. In the coven, she is one of the quietest members, since the loss of her husband. 'Lola Calwin' Lola is the daughter of Jack and Tracy. She was originally half vampire and half werewolf, but lost her werewolf half and is now fully vampiric. She wasn't born either, having originally died in a miscarriage and been raised in the afterlife, until she returned to Earth with her father after he had a near death experience. Lola is currently engaged to Kirk Malus and they have three children together. Lola originally had the abilities of mediumship and agrokinesis but lost them both. She also uses the alias of "Green Queen". 'Lotan Calwin' Lotan is the son of Jack and Tracy. Like Lola, he too was originally half vampire and half werewolf, but has lost his vampiric side. He had the ability of divine reward before losing it. He was believed to have been stillborn - though actually this was an illusion caused by his ability. As a result, Tracy left him behind and he was raised in care after it was discovered that the infant was actually alive. He only discovered his family as an adult. He is in a relationship with a Greek vampire named Athena, has imprinted upon her and is meaning to propose to her. 'Louise Malus-Calwin' Louise is the daughter and eldest child of Lola and Kirk. She has a highly mixed heritage, which includes werecreature, vampire and succumbus. She has the ability of psionic energy manipulation, and her wereform is a sabre-toothed tiger. Louise is a hybrid and has imprinted upon Jack Capet. Her grandfather, Jack, died protecting Louise and the coven. This was because the vampire whom her grandfather died fighting against had wanted to recruit Louise, a young child at the time, and also get revenge upon the coven. Louise remembers little of her grandfather now, but has vague memories of him. 'Roland Malus-Calwin' ' '''Roland is the eldest son of Lola and Kirk, and the older twin of Mason. Roland was actually born two days earlier than Mason. He is three quarters type one vampire, and a quarter type two vampire. He has the ability of repulsion which is somewhat the opposite of his twin's, and he has also gained the ability of adorable smile. Roland is in a relationship with Jensen Firelock-Reddan. 'Mason Malus-Calwin Mason is the younger twin of Roland, and currently the youngest child of Lola and Kirk. Mason was born two days later than Roland. He is now a type two vampire, due to losing his type one side, from Vlad Tepes. He has the ability of attraction which is somewhat the opposite to his twin's, and allows him to draw others towards him or make himself more attractive. He is rather protective about his family and tries to keep them from harm. Mason is in a relationship with Hope Firelock-Reddan and is now engaged to her. Klaus Calwin Klaus Calwin is the son of Lotan and Athena. He has the same ability that his father originally had, though his seems stronger as he can affect reality instead of merely causing illusions. Klaus is half vampire and half werewolf. When he was born, Klaus used his ability to reward his parents by giving them another child, thus creating the existence of his sister. Klaus is protective over his family. An example of this behaviour is when he gave his sister an ability in order to protect her from harm, after she was attacked during a battle. Cassandra Calwin''' Cassandra is the youngest child of Lotan and Athena. She was born due to her brother using his ability, as a means of rewarding their parents by giving them another child. Cassandra is half vampire and half werewolf. She too has an ability, which was given to her by her brother, as he thought that she needed to be protected. Category:Family